sekaijufandomcom-20200213-history
World of Sekaiju
"You may remember this place as a Garden, or as a battlefield where the Fierce triumphed, but now it is neither. Creatures now live peacefully, helping each other, but still fighting, as if to stay ready......Ready for His return. Join this race so that we may prepare. Prepare, so there is a battle to fight, a war to win. Welcome, to the world of Sekaiju." ―Sekaiju Description. The world of Sekaiju is based heavily on its predecessors, with differences here and there. Description Sekaiju is made up of many varied islands with environments such as tropics, volcanoes, forests and mines. Upon spawning in, the player begins in a peaceful island. After a short amount of exploring, it becomes clear that Sekaiju is filled with many creatures to discover and lands to explore. Story Unlike Doragon's Garden and Fierce, Sekaiju has a story with lore and legends. Not much is known about the story yet, however, as it is not added yet. Islands Islands are an important component in Sekaiju. Each island has it's own set of unique creatures and Bosses. Islands often have lore hidden inside of them, sometimes even connecting with the lore of other islands. You can unlock islands by buying them in the Islands menu. Main Island The Main Island is the first island the player spawns in. Being an early-game island, the creatures that spawn here are generally low leveled. It has one boss, JimblyTheGiantShroom. Most creatures in the island are Neutral type, and there is a store in the barn hosted by Norman, allowing you to get some more creatures. Cyberlith Cyberlith is an island based on computer technology. The most common types located here are Shock and Metal. It is mostly based on the "negative" side of computer technology, with monsters such as Glitches and Malware. It's boss is VirinusTheMotherUFO; previously, it was the CyberlithCore, but it was replaced with Virinus when she was rigged. Viris, Virinus's son, appears as a shopkeeper in this island as well. Oilbound Oilbound is an island that was victim of an oil spill, hence the name. The island used to be inhabited by an isolated civilization, as indicated by the ruins in it. The majority of monsters are Dark types, but there's a few monsters of other types such as Lost or Astral. Unlike the previous islands, it has three bosses; MoonMothMona, LlehTheGoldenWyvern, and EclipseMothAversa, which is a hidden boss. A CrawlingHand named Finn Grrh spawns near the temple. Koto Island Koto is a tropical themed island, having beaches, a forest and a canyon that seemingly has volcanic activity. It features a lot of Mythic-type monsters, but also has a good amount of Flora, Insect, and Aqua types as well. It's one of the islands with the most monsters and one of the most varied ones as well, and therefore is one of the biggest too. It has one boss, RocketDemonKony, who is found at the back of the island in a castle of his own. Spectralunar Island Spectralunar is a Halloween based island. It features mostly Dark monsters, and it has a few Sound, Flora, and Mythic types, too. It is one of the largest islands in the game. There are two bosses, StellaraxTheBansheeQueen and HydraGargoyleWarmonger. Despite costing more than Autunest, the levels of the creatures are the same as Koto, because it was originally a free Halloween event. When Halloween is close, Spectralunar Island is either free or has a much lower cost than usual. Autunest Island Autunest is an autumn-themed island. It features loads of Insect types, and a variety of other types, such as Earth or Pyro. This island isn't recommended for starting players, as the levels here can range from 25 to 45. There are two bosses, TermosTheTermiteBoss and ComTheHoneyBeeQueen. Behind the spawn is a cavern that leads to a volcano, and there is a hill connected to a valley, which leads to a shop. Rubidus Island Rubidus is a quarry-themed island featuring a lot of types, with the most common ones being Toxic and Earth, although this isn't saying much. This island is thus very diverse, and the creatures on it are as strong as the creatures on Autunest, so it is recommended you level up a bit before going here. This island has a maze-like mine which leads to the boss. There are two bosses on the island, QuillonTheWoefulUrchin, the main boss, and Sukhjot, a hidden boss. Permafrost Kingdom Permafrost Kingdom is an island based on Christmas, and like Spectralunar Island, it is an "event island", being free when Christmas is near. Permafrost Kingdom mainly features Frost-type creatures, although there are a few exceptions. It is quite diverse in terms of levels; near the spawn, the creatures are around Koto's levels, but as you progress through the island, the creatures become higher-level than any other creatures in the game so far. It has two bosses, VyvinTheKingFrostKnight and VorazothThePrimeSnowGolem. Forseth Island Forseth is an island based off a desert. It has some of the highest leveled creatures in-game as of now. This island has an abundance of Earth types, but it also has a variety of other types like Pyro, Sky, Flora, Insect, and Mythic. This island is a very good spot for experienced players due to the levels. The two bosses of Forseth are ZethTheSandShark and ElbusTheGreatPharaoh.Category:Islands